


Everyone Has a List

by kickasgard



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickasgard/pseuds/kickasgard
Summary: Couples in Marvel-verse are invariably going to cultivate a list of which of their friends they want to jump into bed with. It just is going to happen.Here is a small selection.





	1. Darcy/Jane/Sif

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains several fills for MCUKinkBingo.
> 
> 1\. Darcy Lewis/Jane Foster/Sif  
> 2\. James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha RomanovThor  
> 3\. Pepper Potts/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark

Darcy stretched out on the purple couch she was lounging on. Her feet gently knocking into Jane's knees as a satisfying crack brought a sigh to her lips. The television played the news quietly in the background. Jane sat hunched over the coffee table, notes strewn across it and several flashing sciency devices captivating Jane's attention.

Jane had been told she needed a break from work, which she had argued no one could work at a coffee table so what she was doing was indeed not work. Nerd. Darcy smothered a smile as Jane lightly batted at her feet when she dug her toes into Jane's thigh. 

Darcy glanced down at her girlfriend, her brow furrowing as she watched Jane's eyes glaze over as she lifted her gaze to the television sightlessly. There had been a Thor spotting in New York. And since then they had the news on waiting to see why he was here. It was good to see the big block smiling and healthy, but Darcy knew that Jane was worried about what his presence could mean.. 

She sighed as Jane turned back to her work before her, her jaw clicking together as she forced herself to focus. Darcy needed to do something about this. Her lips ticking down. 

She gasped, her eyes widened as she slapped out against Jane's fine bicep. Her mind quickly devolving as she fondled her girlfriend's arm, bitting her lip as she thought about her strong arms.

"Darc," Jane spoke up, dragging Darcy's line of sight from her girlfriend's arm to her girlfriend's pretty face. 

"Yah," Darcy asked. 

"Do you mind," Jane asked, her eyebrow raised as she looked between Darcy's hand to her face. 

"Not at all," Darcy smirked. 

"Darc," she admonished. 

"Fine," Darcy huffed. As she moved away. She needed to make a call anyway. 

An hour later found Darcy yelling out to the sky on top of their apartment building in London. The overcast clouds spread across sky as shouted. 

"Space?" She called up as she craned her neck. "I'm not sure how this works but if you could connect my call or something," she rambled up. Fat droplets of water dropped down onto her face. Her glasses blurring as looked up at the sky. 

She wiped at her glasses with her sleeve. It did not help, it in fact made it worse but it happens. "I don't want the big guy," she announced to Space.

"Can you give me the number to the really hot Warrior Princess that came with him to Arizona with us. The one with that huge," Darcy mimed fighting, "fucking spear thing." 

The rain starting coming down, bouncing off her face as she gazed up at the sky. She sighed. She did not exactly know what to expect. Thor would come on down whenever Jane had called. Though she really only called the once. All the other times he came of his own choosing. 

She stepped back, making her way back down to their apartment. Jane had moved to the table, her notes and devices cluttering the surface. Her eyes still drifting over to the news channel flashing across the television before settling back on her science. 

Darcy made her way over to Jane, stepping up behind her as her girlfriend sat hunched over at the table. Dropping all her weight suddenly, Darcy pressed her ample, if she did say so herself, bosom against Jane's back. 

"Need any help," Darcy lowered her voice, trying to sound as tempting as possible as her arms came around Jane's waist loosely. 

"Yes," Jane said as she leaned back into Darcy just a little. "Maybe Selvig is free," she said as she exited Darcy's embrace. 

A giant boom broke the silence of the apartment. The walls shaking. Darcy shot away from Jane, her eyes scanning the ceiling as if she could see through it to the roof she had just vacated. The sound was recognizable to someone who had to listen whenever Thor came down for a visit before being kicked out on her ass, the Asgardian transporter beamed someone down. 

Jane's eyebrows were drawn together as she glanced to the door. Darcy stood frozen. Did it work? Or was Thor coming for end-of-the-world saving help.

A heavy knock came from the door. The ladies jumped at the sound. "You get it," Jane shushed Darcy.

Darcy stuck her tongue out at Jane as she stepped up to the door. Her hand shaking as she reached out for the door knob. If it was the warrior princess, Darcy thought, a pool of heat welled within her. She threw the door open. And. oh. my. god. 

Pristine skin shone lightly in the hallway as if the goddess was glowing. Her raven locks lightly fluttering in the nonexistent wind as she stood what felt like a good foot over Darcy's head. 

"Lady Darcy," Warrior Princess bowed her head to Darcy before looking past the young woman to Jane behind her and mimicked her gesture, "Lady Jane." 

The warrior princes-GODDESS, Darcy amends in her mind as she gets a very good look at the armored lady's bicep, steps into their apartment. Her muscles may not have been as gigantic as Thor's but they were certainly something. A quick inhale as the goddess passed by her brought a divine waft of honey and something else that was probably very Asgardian. 

Darcy started. Her hand had been midair just above the goddess and her divine biceps. She laughed uncomfortably.

"The Lady Darcy said you needed assistance," Sif queried, her thin dark eyebrows lifted high on her forehead as she waited for either of the woman in the room to speak. 

Jane let out a long lingering sigh from the depths of her heart, "Darcy." The 'a' in her name elongated to inhuman proportions as she glared at her. 

Darcy sent her girlfriend a big, bright innocent smile. "So," Darcy slapped the goddess with the back of her hand against the warrior's armored breasts. "What's your name again?" 

"Sif, at your service," Sif gave Darcy an amused smile as she dipped her head in a bow. 

"Lady Sif," Darcy curtsied as best she could. She gestured for Sif to follow her further into the apartment. She brought the goddess over to the couch where Jane was sending a death glare into her soul as she tried her best to not make eye contact. 

Sif sat down on the couch, her armor clinking slightly as she awkwardly sunk into the soft lumpy structure.

Darcy clapped her hands together, dissolving the awkward silence that had fallen over the room. "Full disclosure here," Darcy said carefully, "I called for you to come down her so we could proposition you for a threesome." 

"Darcy!" Jane shouted, appalled. Her mouth wide open, eyes begging Darcy to take the words back into her big cherry lipstick lined mouth. 

Sif looked between Darcy and then Jane's face. Darcy had enough of a glance at Sif's face to notice a small smirk before her features were schooled. "Does my appearance not-" Sif leaned closer to Jane, her larger form golfing Jane's smaller stature, "-titillate you?" Sif looked deep into Jane's eyes. The small scientist becoming lost in Sif's eyes. 

Darcy snorted. Sif and Jane broke away from each other as if they had been in a trance to look to the interruption. Darcy flung herself back as she laughed out, her hand slapping against the couch. "I can't believe you just said titillate," Darcy gasped out. 

"I am amenable to an arrangement, but perhaps next time-" Sif said meaningly as she stood up from the couch, "Not summon me through Heimdall. We thought there were world-ending happenstance again."

Darcy shot sif a giant smile before looking to Jane, "Down to you, Foster." 

Jane sat sunken into the soft couch, glancing between Sif and Darcy. And then again. And then again. Before she nodded delicately, her mouth still wide open. 

"Perfect," Darcy clapped her hands together. 

Sif bowed down, putting her hand out, offering it to Jane. Jane gently placed her hand into Sif's before the goddess dragged her up and into her arms.


	2. Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov/Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is very important to Nat that Bucky have at least a couple of names of his friends that he was okay to have a threesome with.

Bucky flung his back against the blood red silk sheets, lifting himself away from Natasha as his chest heaved with each breath. His metal fingers interlacing with her soft ones. It was the middle of summer and the humidity was unbearable. Bucky has no idea how Nat talked him into rigorous sex. 

Natasha fidgeted in her spot, her bare breasts perky and rose tipped as she shifted onto her side. Her arm silently bringing up an edge of the red sheet to cover her stomach. To cover the scar. To cover the scar he had given her.

A cold drop of sweat trickled down his back. He gripped her hand a little tighter as he dragged his gaze away. 

"I was thinking we could make a list," Nat started, her tone teasing as she let the sentence hang there for a moment. 

Bucky turned his head, he was not moving another muscle no matter how much she begged. His eyebrows raising as he waited for her to continue. 

The hand that had brought her sheet up, drifted over to Bucky's chest. His taut muscles twitching as she hovered over him, not touching only teasing. 

'Maybe if she begged,' he amended quickly. 

"About what?" he asked, his eyes following her hand like a hawk, his flesh arm coming up as quick as a viper to stop her progression as she grazed his left nipple. 

"Of partners we want to bring into our bed," Nat said lightly.

He studied her face for any tells at for what she was thinking, but she had been taught too well. 

"Am I not enough for you?" He asked. His throat closing upon his as he brought her hand down to his chest. A small crash sounded in the apartment. Probably that fan Nat's pants had been hanging from. She was packing too much in them. 

"Hey, look at me," Natasha brought her hand up to his face, his stubble scratching at her palm as she forced him to face her. "It's not like that, it's just a little bit of fun."

The lump in his chest easing a bit as he smirked back at her, "Is this 'cause I'm almost a hundred. Want to trade me out for someone younger." 

"Hardly," Nat smirked as she dropped her hand from his face to lightly scratch down his chest. 

And just as quickly as she had begun playing with him, she turned around getting up off the bed. "Pepper was telling just telling me about her and Tony's list, and it just seemed like fun to drool together over our hot teammates," her tone light and airy as she set about picking her way through the room.

Bucky plunked back down onto the bed, his forehead creasing, "I really don't want to know what kind of pillow talk Stark is up to." 

Natasha chuckled as she found a boot lodged in the plaster of the wall. She glanced coyly over her bare shoulder, her tight red curls tickling her skin as she raised an eyebrow to him, "We could put Steve on the list." 

"I don't think I'm ready for that," Bucky replied.

"Tony?" She asked, her red head ducking down as she rifled through the debris under the bed. The clinking of ceramic shards scratching against each other making Bucky wince as he fidgeted in his spot on the bed. 

"Not even if he came in a suit that looked like you," he laughed. 

"Strange?" 

"I don't think it's that strange, I'm positive he already has the schematics for one..." he trailed off. Picking himself up, he propped himself up against the bed frame. Something was sticking into his back. Flinging a hand back, he made purchase with something metal embedded in the wood. Nat's belt. He tossed it over to Natasha. She caught it without glancing away from her the pants in her hand. 

"I meant Doctor Strange," she corrected. 

"Not him," he said. 

"Sam?" she pulled on her pants as she put the belt over her shoulder. 

"Maybe," he muttered.

Natasha looked up at Bucky, a soft smile playing on her face, "See was that so hard?"

"So Sam is on the list, what about some of the SHIELD agents we've worked with?" She threw her jacket on, her face lit up like it had not before. 

"If you say Fury I will never take you seriously again," Bucky shivered at the thought. 

She brought her hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay. No Director Fury." Bringing her hands to her waist she looked pointedly at him, "You can suggest some, too. I'm not going to be offended." 

Bucky shrugged, his metal fingers picking at the soft fabric beneath him. Silence filled the room as Natasha finished getting dressed. Bucky wracked his mind thinking about the different Avengers they have met. 

The light that had been dancing behind Natasha's eyes had gone out the longer Bucky had remained silence. Getting up off the bed, Bucky padded over to Nat as she focused on her Stark phone in her hands. A small frown creasing her face. 

His metal hand coming up to cup her face, tilting her up to look him in the eyes. God, he loved her eyes. 

"Here is my list," his other hand coming up to count off the names, "Sam, T'challa, Thor, Maria, and that bug guy, Ant-man." 

Bucky had but a moment to see her smirk before he got a face full of her red curls as she spun out of his arms. 

"Great, Thor said he can come over on Tuesday and he promises to make us a feast in return." She said over her shoulder as she walked out of the room. 

Bucky stood there alone in the room wondering exactly how he had gotten in this situation.

***

James Buchanan Barnes was not nervous. No matter what Nat said. Bucky rolled the metal joints of his hand, rolling over and over again as sat on the bed. Natasha sat next to him with her Stark phone in hand. She was probably texting Steve. The contact name at the top of her screen was a skeleton head and an eagle. 

A soft breath escaped his lips as he almost laughed. Funny but she could do better. 

Jolting up, Bucky began pacing across the room. "It's not like I'm afraid of his thunderdick or anything," he rambled.

Natasha watched him silently, a single raised eyebrow as she traced his movements across the bedroom. 

"I mean it has to be giant, huge," his mouth ran dry at the thought of the mere heft of Thor's hammer, "Godlike."

"You don't have to take his cock if you don't want to, James," Nat stated. 

"No, I'm gonna," Bucky said, probably too quickly if Natasha's smirk was anything to go by. He ran his metal hand through his hair. It had been getting long, but Nat did not seem to mind. He plopped back down onto their bed. 

Natasha gently pat his knee. Her hand remained on his knee, rubbing small circles. He glanced down at her finely manicured hand. Her lips curled up in a smirk as her platonic rubbing took wider sweeps up his leg, a little of nail added as she grazed his inner thigh. 

"Want to start early?" she teased. 

Bucky frowned and pushed her hand away, "You're joking right. I'm gonna have a hard enough time keeping up with a god and you want to get me raring to go already." 

Natasha chuckled as she went back to gazing at her phone. "Hard time," she said under her breath.

"Do not slander your cock before it has been given a chance to prove it's worth," Thor sat in the window of their apartment. His red cape sprawled within the apartment, his barrel chest taut against his alien armor. Swinging his legs into the apartment he stood tall, his hammer in hand, as he ducked into the apartment. A soft smile on his face as he looked to the couple on the bed. 

Bucky and Nat may or may not have been grasping each others hands in a vice grip as they stared at the god before them. 

Slowly, Natasha's grip loosened as she slipped into a practiced demeanor. "Hey big guy," she stood up, stepping up to Thor to place a chaste kiss on his bearded cheek. 

Thor sent Nat a smile. He dropped his hammer on the dresser. A crack echoed in the apartment They all looked to the sizable split in the wood of the dresser. It has probably seen worst. Maybe next time Bucky can't find that nice black shirt that makes him look as big as Steve when he needs to split but magically does not reside in the drawer any longer it will remember that he has a friend with a huge hammer that can teach it a lesson. 

Bucky shot up from the bed, his palms sweating as he tried to wipe them on his slacks as he looked between Nat and Thor. "Is there a plan? Or are we jumping straight in?" 

Thor's meaty hand came up to cup Bucky's neck. Bucky could barely notice that Thor mirrored the gesture with Natasha as well, his body was vibrating it was so completely aware of Thor and his everything. He may be melting. 

"I will take both of you," Thor breathed as he dipped down to consume Bucky. Their lips crashed before Bucky could finish gasping, "Both?" 

Long blond hair tickled at the side of Bucky's face as gripped the massive bicep under his hand for dear life. His head swam as as stubble scraped against his cheeks. A tongue teasing at his lips.

Bucky keeled over, his backside hitting the soft sheets of his bed as Thor pushed him down. It is Natasha's turn now as she begins kissing Thor, her hand coming up into the god's long blond hair. Thor gently pushed Nat away, down onto the bed beside Bucky. 

Thor smirked as he brought his hands up, deftly unclasping his red cap from his shoulders. The soft fabric fluttering down to the floor of their messy apartment. 

Bucky gulped.


End file.
